1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the brewing of beer and more particularly relates to a process for brewing low carbohydrate near beer and the near beer product produced by the practice of such process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brewing is the preparation of beer from carbohydrate material, chiefly malted barley, by means of the action of yeast and usually with the addition of hops. Brewing seems to have originated in Babylon, where, as in Egypt, barley grew wild and there is some evidence that beer made from malted grain was being brewed in Mesopotamia by 6000 B.C.
The principal materials employed are malted barley, hops, water and yeast. In certain countries, e.g., Germany, the use of other materials is forbidden by law, except for export beers, but in most places other materials are employed to give color and flavor and are known as "adjuncts".
With the increased interest in health and health related food and beverages, the advent of non-alcoholic and low alcohol beers has created the need for an improved low carbohydrate near beer which has an enhanced appearance and flavor.